


All The Powers of Hell

by ardentintoxication



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Community: disney_kink, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/ardentintoxication
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times when she thinks she should have gone with her first instinct and just cursed her with death. It would be so much simpler than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Powers of Hell

There are times when she thinks she should have gone with her first instinct and just cursed her with death. It would be so much simpler than this.

At the time, of course, it had seemed so much more devious. Why make a martyr of the girl, and cut her down at the height of her purity, when it would be so much easier to twist her into something no one in the kingdom would want? Being seductively beautiful, and having a hypnotizing voice - well, that was just icing on the cake.

So she'd taken the baby, and raised her. She didn't lie to her, because lies are easily seen, so she told her half-truths, which are true if viewed through a mirror. "No, Aurora," she would say. "You're not my daughter. I stole you from your parents as a baby, because you were in terrible danger, and if I hadn't, you would have certainly died." And Aurora would stare at her with her wide blue eyes and Maleficent would chuckle quietly to herself.

And when Aurora was old enough, she began to teach her magic. How to use her fairy-given beauty to bend people to her will; how to sing terrible songs that raise demons from the pits of Hell; the different reasons to kill, and the different methods for each one. "If you must make an example of a minion," she would say, "make it long and terrible, and in public, so that all who pass know the price of failure. But if you want to kill a rival, do it softly, in the shadows, and let the gossips blame you for it without any evidence but whispers."

And Aurora would learn, and learn quickly.

And now, sometimes, Maleficent wonders if she should not have taught her how to be so lovely, because that beauty is ensnaring her heart in the same way men's hearts are. She is feeling all sorts of emotions, emotions she thought she had forgotten, or was supposed to forget, because a devil is incapable of love. Emotions are so messy, and she is supposed to be so cold.

She decides that she can't stand it. Aurora is old enough now to go on her own. Perhaps, if she's sent away, she can go and do her dark deeds alone, without Maleficent to watch her. She's learned so well in these past years, she could take over a small kingdom without any trouble. She can be happy, reveling in her own power, and Maleficent can go back to how she was before, before she started feeling.

She calls Aurora to her room, and when she appears, in her tightly-cut black dress, and her beautiful golden hair held back with a black crown, Maleficent finds that she has forgotten what to say. And when she remembers the words, she can't say them. So she crosses the room, and lets her lips speak for her.

And later (much, much later, when the dress is on the floor and the crown on the beside table), she curls around Aurora and says, "We can rule together."


End file.
